For years disposable bags used for bagging groceries, shopping and more are commonly being re-used in combination with bins as liners. These liners are inserted into the bin and later removed from the bin and used to carry the accumulated contents to dispose of or recycle into a larger container or at a location for disposal (e.g. into a dumpster or at the curb for pickup by a trash/recycling collection service). Majority of these liners however cannot be inserted into standard size bins because the liners are too small and therefore the top opening of the liner is unable to go around the top portion of the bin. Some other liners are wide enough to be inserted into a bin but these liners however after being inserted into the bin most times fall into the bin after trash or other material have been thrown in them because they are too short to reach the floor of the bin. Therefore, these liners don't function properly because they are either too small to go around the top portion of the bin or too short to reach the floor of the bin. Due to this, a lot of consumers instead of making a second productive use out of these liners end up just disposing of them too quickly. There is therefore a need for an improved bin capable of accommodating liners of all sizes. Current bins available today do not address this need.